


Familiarity and Contempt

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, My first Drabble, Resentment, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles's father reacts to the situation with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity and Contempt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Do You Think You Are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235281) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



Andrew Giles examined the photographs: _His_ son kissing and groping an unnaturally blond girl, pinning her against his tastelessly flashy new car. She was wearing Helena's ring. “Rupert, you idiot,” Andrew cursed, “You’ve actually done it. You’ve gotten her pregnant.” Rupert, being Rupert, would try to correct one transgression with another. Helena was right. Bastard children really were God’s punishment for sin.

The Slayer! Not only the Slayer, but _his_ Slayer! Not only his Slayer, but _that_ Slayer! That... consort of the demon Angelus. This wasn’t happening. Not to this family. Not again. He’d see them both in Hell first.

 


End file.
